Taboo Love
by KamesShipper
Summary: The greatest sin is loving someone...who is your sworn enemy.
1. Unrequited Love

James gathered his books and stormed out of the classroom door. Much to his dismey, he had to stay for detention because he had fallen asleep during class. Again .It was now around noon in Rocques Academy and all of the Day Class students were supposed to be back in their dorms.

"Shit, Katie is gonna murder me for not being there to tame those wild fan girls that are always drooling all over the Night Class students." James whispered to himself as he made his way through the hallway to attend detention.

"Stupid Head Master Rocques…Why doesn't he just let me quit this damn prefect job. It keeps me awake all night long and forces me to fall asleep in my classes in the morning. Damn him."

You see, in Rocques Academy, there are two classes. The Day Class is specified for normal students, in other words humans who need to be protected from the Night Class that is formed by vampires who also need their secret to be kept from the Day Class students and here comes the job of both James and Katie as guardians or prefects.

James was walking casually through the hallway that was luckily for him silent due to the fact that it was deserted from those annoying noisy students except for the slightly cheerful laughter that filled the air…making his way to the source James stopped dead in his tracks shocked at the sight before him. There stood Kendall, the pureblood prince wrapping his slender arms lovingly around Katie as she continued laughing and flirting with him. James was beyond hurt, he was fighting back the tears that threatened to fall down as he clenched his teeth and decided that he has seen enough he walked away from the scene, going to the classroom as he violently threw his books sending them flying all the way across the room, and punching the wall out of frustration and hissing in pain as his anger subsided and had been replaced with hurt and heartbreak.

"What the fuck is wrong with me? Why do I have to feel like this every time I see them being so intimate? Why?" James whispered as tears made their journey down his cheeks.

"**Stupid Kendall**, why does he have to love her?" _Why can't he love me?_

Upon hearing footsteps coming closer to the door, James stopped talking to himself. The door suddenly flew open revealing Kendall in his sexy Night Class uniform flashing his dazzling smile as he made his way towards James.

"Why are crying James?" Kendall said as he tried to wipe the tears off of James cheeks.

Angrily, James slapped Kendall's hand away "I'm not crying. Now get lost bloodsucker."James said as he walked away from Kendall and made his way to pick up his books.

Unhappy with the insult from the ex-human vampire hunter, Kendall grabbed his wrist and threw him against the wall and then held both wrists above his head as he got too close for James' comfort.

"You are crying James, you know you should really work on improving your lying skills, I can see right through them."Kendall paused for a second before adding "You know as I was coming by, I heard you yell stupid Kendall, I'm quite offended James."

James turned his head avoiding Kendall's green-reddish eyes as he sneered "I don't care if I offended you, now fucking let go."

Unsatisfied, Kendall turned James' head back connecting their eyes once again as he smirked "I don't want to."Said Kendall as he leaned to kiss James,his hot breath lingering over James's supple lips but before he could intertwine their lips in the much waited passionate kiss James mastered up enough strength to push him away and slap him harshly.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU BASTARD?" James' face was red with both embarrassment and rage, he was seconds away from pulling his Bloody Rose and shooting the pureblood vampire…but he managed to control himself and pushed the thought away considering it to be irrational…Never make decisions when you're angry.

"I was going to kiss you...before you rudely interrupted…why are you so mad? …It seems you wanted it as much as I did."Kendall said nonchalantly and he smirked as he witnessed James' face getting even redder.

"Fucking bastard, go to fucking hell you leech." James spat out as he rushed out of the classroom, running to his bedroom and slamming the door shut behind him.

A sinful act would've happened if he hadn't pulled away…What was Kendall thinking? Just because James is a level D vampire on the verge of sinking into a level E does not give him the privilege of messing so cruelly with him. Little did James know that a certain blonde vampire held special forbidden or rather _taboo_ feelings for him.

**AN: Okay guys, this basically came out of my adoration for both BTR and Vampire Knight…If you don't know the anime…I seriously recommend you to watch it…It's not yaoi but there are hints of it…Should I continue or just give up on this…it's your call :)**


	2. In My Body, In My Head

James went to the bathroom, still furious at the pureblood, his face still hot from the embarrassment so he splashed cold water on his face trying to cool down a bit and wake himself from this nightmare…_Why is he acting this why? Why is doing this? He loves Katie… not me, so why tease me like that? I know that he must hate me for being a low-life vampire, but let's face it, his kind did this to me and I plan to avenge my parents and my brother_. As these thoughts ran through his head, James allowed himself to slide to the floor, confused and dazed, thinking about everything that just happened._Fucking bastard was trying to plant one me…damn him. But why would he? Oh god, does he know of my feelings? No that's impossible; I haven't told a soul dead or alive…He can't know… he can't possibly know…_

"What a fucking idiot, he thinks that he can mess with people's lives because he's a pureblood." James said as he touched his lips slightly regretting not kissing the vampire, but he shrugged off his emotions as he took off his uniform and went to sleep with one last thought in mind. _I fucking hate vampires._

In the vampires' world, there are various ranking that the vampires fall into. The highest is made up of Pureblood vampires. The only pureblood vampire is in Rocques Academy is Kendall, that's why all the vampires follow him. Pureblood vampires are the only vampires who are able to turn humans into vampires and they are the strongest compared to the rest of the vampires.

Morning came quicker than expected, the sun rising and letting its streaks of light escape the curtains intruding their way into James's room. He woke up grunting and awfully thirsty turning off his stupid alarm clock as he made his way into the bathroom to take a shower.

"I hope I don't see him today...not him and not Katie … who am I kidding? As a prefect I kind of have to see both of them daily. My life sucks." James turned on the hot water, washing away all the events that happened yesterday. After putting on his uniform and grabbing his Bloody Rose, he gathered his books, and headed to class.

"Hey,James wait up" James turned at the sound of his name to see Katie making her way towards him as cheerful as ever, a dazzling smile gracing her lips.

"Morning Katie." James had quite a hard time getting those words out of his mouth without a trace of hatred and envy in them. _Hatred? Envy? She's the sweetest girl ever… how can I bring myself to pursue such horrid feelings towards her if it wasn't for that damn pureblood whose name should not be spoken._

"Morning Katie? I'm mad at you mister…" Said Katie faking a cute pout accidentally revealing her neck making James feel a bit nauseous and overwhelmed as guilt and bloodlust started to spread through his system.

"Look Katie I'm really sorry and I promise I'll make it up to you just not now" James spoke as he avoided looking into Katie puppy dog's eyes and intended to get away as quickly as possible before losing his ceasing self control.

"Hold on." Katie said as she held his wrist thus making James flinch as he remembered Kendall's touch, but it luckily went unnoticed by Katie.

"Yes."

"You will never guess what happened yesterday, I talked to Lord Kendall and he even put his arms around me, isn't that great?" At hearing this, James's heart almost stopped beating…Tears had already started gathering in his hazel eyes and he felt as if his heart was brutally carved out with a mere butter knife, ripped to tiny shreads,and then cruelly thrusted back in, leaving him to bleed. Even though he had already witnessed yesterday's event, it still hurt him to no end having Katie saying it with such a sweet and innocent smile…and again the guilt was eating him alive as if it wasn't enough the hunger for blood and the beast inside of him was waiting to be released any moment.

"Yes fantastic…see you around." James throatily whispered as he felt intense pain coursing through his body but as he intended to rush away from Katie, she held on to him with a now worried look…but this time he couldn't avoid her exposed virgin neck. _Bite her, said the beast within him…NO no no no no go away leave me alone she's my sister, the only family I've got left…you think you can fight your instincts? You're a vampire now and sooner or later you're gonna have to drink blood. I won't ever drink the essence of life, I won't ever stoop that low…Suit yourself, but mark my words…you're gonna bite someone eventually_.

"Hey…you okay? You seem pale James." Katie said quietly releasing James's wrist and interrupting his struggle with the beast within him…_Poor Katie doesn't know you're a bloodsucker. How sad! Said the beast sarcastically._

"Uhh…everything's fine…nothing is wrong Katie. Bye." James clenched his throbbing chest as he answered Katie quickly and ran to the bathroom as fast as he could mange with the immense thirst and pain tormenting his body._ You can run James but you can't hide._

**AN:Please review guys...I mean I really love the alerts and favorites but what makes me smile is a review :)_  
><em>**


	3. The Point Of No Return

That voice was still haunting him, that terrifying voice owned by the woman who slaughtered his parents and twin brother, the one who destroyed his life by making him a blood sucking beast. He couldn't believe his lack of control, because frankly he was doing just fine for the past 4 years and then something clicked in his mind_.'I'm turning into a level E,I'm going to lose all of my sanity. The hunters would excute me...so that's it huh? I'm gonna die knowing that I was the last descendant of the Diamond family'.._.he thought sarcastically and let out a bitter laugh that suddenly choked him due to his thirst. He felt dizzy and his vision was invaded with black dots as he quickly mangaed to pull out his container of blood tablets before he collapses but as he drank the glass filled with blood-like water,he disgustingly spit them out clenching his throat from the burning sensenation left by the red liquid.

"My vampire hunter blood keeps rejecting the blood tablets...I can't take this anymore." James muttered painfully his once eyes hazel eyes shone red from unstoppable bloodlust as he let himself slid down the wall only to keep hitting his back trying to stop himself from leaving the bathroom and from seeking what he desperately craved. **_Blood_**.

"James." His eyes met Kendall's and he growled in frustartion, he didn't want his worst enemy to see him _so weak_,_ so vulnerable_. Wasn't yesterday's humiliation enough? He really wanted that kiss but he didn't want to give his first kiss to somebody who would break his heart and possibly every inch of his body. Loving somebody you aren't supposed to love can hurt like hell. Especially the knoweldge of the bitter truth that you can never be together or worse...they won't love you back and reject you after a heart-filled confession.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" James's icy tone broke the silence,fists clenched trying not to show anymore weakness,just sheer anger and hatred towards the blonde pureblood.

"I have my ways." Kendall said pleasantly as he knelt down in front of James only to grasp his face with one hand and bring their eyes to meet.

"Get the fuck out of here." James spat out and made a futile attempt to get out of the prince's grasp.

"You need to feed." Kendall whispered softly after he ignored James's command, he cared about the level D vampire much more than he shows,it was just his feelings were taboo,their realtionship would be a sin and most of all James doesn't return the feelings. Yesterday's events kind of confirmed that. He made a huge mistake by forcing himself on James like that but right now all he wants to do is help the poor hunter. He was willing to commit a sin by giving his precious blood..."Please James...take my blood. I won't let you become a level E."

"I won't...I'd rather become a level E and die and finally leave this fucking world." James hissed,slightly trembling from the pureblood's intense gaze...the look in his green orbs...Was that _love_? No-fucking-way.

"I can't let you die...at least drink for Katie. You care about her right? She would be devasted if you die." _I would be devasted to see you dead James_,_ I would kill myself if you close those hazel eyes forever_."Please..."

"F-Fine." James managed to say before Kendall brought the brunette's mouth to his exposed neck...He didn't deserve the pureblood's kindness but he was so close to his neck that his fangs throbbed with the need to sink them into that tender flesh.

"Take as much as you need...Don't hold back James." Kendall whispered in his ear thus making the boy shiver in anticipation.

"Kendall I-...I can't. You...I-...I Just..."

The blonde pulled away from James only to scratch his neck drawing a little bit pf blood and James's eyes suddenly went wild when the scent of blood that hit the air. It smelt so inviting that James couldn't help but follow his vampire instincts and lick the dark red liquid trailing down from where Kendall had just scratched himself. He shuddered at the taste and casted a worried look at Kendall before closing his eyes when he met a comforting glance. His fingers slid to the golden locks and tilted his head before finally plunging his fangs into the prince's virgin neck.

Kendall shuddered at the unfamiliar contact but nevertheless tried to calm himself for James's sake. The blood had a rich, bittersweet taste...it was the most amazing taste. James haven't ever imagined that blood could ever taste this good.

_Told you you were gonna bite someone eventually James..._

The way James fed from Kendall left the pureblood amazed, the rumours were correct. Being drank from was more pleasant than sex. If this was so wrong, then why did it feel so good?

James slid his fangs from kendall's neck and the two holes disappeared thanks to his vampire's healing ability.

"Thank you Lord Kendall" James said softly,his hazel eyes meeting Kendall's green ones.

"Lord Kendall?" Kendall replied as he let out an amused laugh.

"Don't get used to it bastard."

"There's the James that I know" Kendall said as he wiped the blood from the corner of James's mouth.

"You can leave now."

"I have to do something first before leaving"

"Wha-" James was caught off by kendall's lips on his and just like that James froze at the touch of his lips but for the first time in their lives they both threw all of their inhibitions and cares away. They,currently, only cared about one another and the way their bodies seemed to fit perfectly, how their lips felt against each other...but they forgot in the heat of this moment what this encounter would lead them into because a_ sin_,a _forbidden_,a _taboo_ action have just been made and there's no turning back. This was the point of no return. Is their love strong enough to conquer the sin?

**AN: I think this was good but I'll let you be the judge of that :)**


End file.
